


Uncrowned Royalty

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All-Out Battle, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Everybody ships Destiel, First Time, Holy Fire, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: Samifer must unite with Castiel and Dean now because Michael is coming to kill them.





	Uncrowned Royalty

He wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the Elysian Fields, so he kept quiet as he neared the energy he could sense.

"Oh come on! You trust me, don't you, Cassie boy?"

"I do, brother. You have never given me a reason not to and I am very grateful that you chose to defend mankind in this war. But I sincerely doubt that Dean will ever tolerate the devil possessing his brother, independent of the identity of the person who tells him."

"You know what? You lack confidence."

"Gabriel, thi-"

Then he stilled, practically froze for a moment, and turned around. Gabriel followed his line on sight and saw that their guest had finally passed the door to the hall they were waiting in.

"Hey, bro!"

For a moment, nothing happened, then all tension left him, he ran at Castiel and first of all pulled him into a great big hug, almost squeezing the life out of him. Gabriel's brows shot up to his hairline in surprise, but then he saw Castiel's baby blue eyes growing huge in the distress of not knowing how to react to this while his arms just sort of flailed instead of hugging back and he simply had to laugh at the sight.

It was pretty awkward, though. So, about a minute into the hug, their guest gulped and disentangled himself. He avoided their eyes as he took a step back and Gabriel could tame himself to a grin while Castiel was still silently freaking out. But the amused trickster understood the situation now, and that strange behavior.

"Hello, Sam. How's Luci? Let me guess: Mortified and deeply regretful that he didn't put a leash on you."

The look Sam gave him for that was deadly enough to make the devil proud, but then it softened again as he turned back to Castiel:

"Sorry about that. I know we were never this close, but... It's just... You kind of represent saving Dean for me right now, being able to be honest with him... I'm just so glad you're alive. You _will_ talk to him, right?"

Castiel's eyes were closer to narrowed now and his nod was so slow that it seemed to mean rather "I get what you want from me" than "yes, I will". That was not the best start. And it didn't get much better as Castiel remained wary and Lucifer started getting frustrated. He got annoyed. And thus he got angry. Which did not reassure the weaker angel. Quite the opposite in fact.

But Gabriel saw his little brother's wings get ready to flee, snatch Dean carry him away to safety, so he groaned loud enough to alert the neighbours and pushed his big brother back with three of his wings. Lucifer was indignant, of course. He had been testy before and he refused to get pushed around by anyone. He thought.

But then Sam soothed his irritation away with a harsh tug on the devil's mental leash and vivid imaginations of soft kisses along his waistline. A warning from his lover that causing trouble for Dean was the fasted way into the doghouse and naughty little promises that he would be rewarded if he could behave. He swallowed his anger. And was instantly rewarded with mental images of another kind of swallowing.

Castiel was stunned to see it. He couldn't guess what went on in Lucifer's head of course, but he saw the flare of danger in the devil's eyes at Gabriel action and how it faded away again as the trickster whispered to him that they should give Sam a moment to work his magic before either of them said another word to Lucifer.

Sam's magic worked miracles, it seemed. The devil calmed and took a deep breath, then looked to Gabriel, wordlessly asking for him to mediate. In that manner, they went on. At Gabriel's prompt Lucifer made abundantly clear that he would not lay a hand on Dean. Not in calculation and not in anger, either. Not even to prevent Michael from possessing him.

Castiel needed that. But the youngest of the three angels still hoped for god. Right until Gabriel spoke:

"I get it, kid. You were told only the best about him. But we knew him. Both of us. And I can tell you our father is a short-tempered, neglectful, self-centered and utterly loveless megalomaniac. Don't you remember Egypt? That should have been the first clue. He had countless people starved, sickened and their children butchered in their sleep to influence one stubborn ruler. These days the humans call the attempt to influence a government through the suffering of its people terrorism and preach that terrorists shouldn't even be negotiated with. Don't waste your love on him, baby brother."

Castiel cast his eyes down in shame and uncertainty. He couldn't believe that of his father. But he knew Gabriel, while he didn't know God. And he knew that he could trust his brother. But maybe... Maybe Lucifer was influencing Gabriel somehow?

"Cas, think about Dean! God made the plan to send him to hell and have him broken so the apocalypse could start. And since then... Cassie, you don't want to know how hopeless he has been. How desperate. He prayed for God to end this madness when he thought Sam couldn't hear him. He agreed to try and work with what he considered a monster to stop this. And then he lost hope completely. He told everyone he knew goodbye and went to give it up to Michael just to have it end! I know that despair, he was practically suicidal!"

Now Castiel eyes shot up, shimmering baby blue from the powers humming just beneath, ready to fight for his human at a moment's notice.

"Cas, he wasted away, countless more died or were possessed by demons and God did nothing. He made a plan for the end and now he lets it play out without mercy. Without grace. Help us stop this! That's what you died for, isn't it?!"

"It is! I am simply having difficulties believing that the devil would give up the chance to rule the world to save mankind."

"Well..."

"So you just want to thwart God then?"

Now it was Lucifer who briefly looked down as he very carefully picked the words he intended to use for this very important response:

"That's how it started. Now I couldn't do that to the ones that I love even if I had wanted to in the beginning. I can't lose Gabriel a second time and I have fallen for Sam. I would give him the world and he wants it to be just as it is."

Castiel gulped at the raw true feelings in the devil's red eyes. They held a fierceness in them, but not of aggression. It was a fierce protectiveness for a human. He knew that feeling. He had never thought it possible, like he hadn't thought that the devil was capable of loving one of that species he hated, but he had fallen for Dean. Not just in love, but literally. He had fallen from grace for a human.

And he could believe that another would, too. So he agreed. For Dean he agreed to overcome everything he had believed about the devil and work with him. Lucifer accepted his agreement with a soft smile of relief and Gabriel cheered like there was no tomorrow. Which might be true, but not if they succeeded.

"Great! Now we need to get our story straight."

 

They were getting exactly nowhere. Bobby had called about a dozen hunters and no-one had seen or heard about anything unusual enough to be angels, Sam had come back from his 'I need fresh air without you cursing on every breath'-walk without any new ideas and he didn't know what to do, either. Crowley also hadn't shown since the angels had taken their brother. They had nothing.

And then they had more and then less. Dean was mid-rant again when suddenly Gabriel appeared. He froze in the middle of a word and Sam and Bobby seemed to just wake up again and wonder why. They hadn't really been listening before, but now they looked up, followed Dean's line of sight and discovered the trickster sitting on a table right behind Sam and grinning widely at him.

"Greetings, bargain hunters! Sorry for the interruption, but I gotta take this for a sec. Nice day everyone!"

"This?"

There was a flicker of movement and Sam yelped as he was jostled. Then he was gone. Dean needed a moment for realization to kick in. Gabriel said he would take something. Now he was gone and Sam with him. The angel had taken Sam! Another angel had taken another brother of his!

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

After that, Bobby could only be pitied for having to bear what became of Dean as the first hour ticked by and the second passed as well and the third...

When Gabriel reappeared, Sam beside him, Dean didn't hesitate. He barely took a breath before shouting at the top of his lungs:

"You fucking little sprite! If you ever dare to put your two-faced imp hands on my-"

"WATCH your TONGUE, when you speak to _my_ _brother_!!!"

Dean froze once more, but for a whole nother reason. Not surprise and expectation. No, cold dread stopped him now. That had come from Sam's lips. Lips that were pulled back over his teeth in a snarl while Sam's eyes burned bright red. Dean staggered back.

"This isn't happened. It can't be real! You're not my brother, SATAN!"

"Dean!"

But that came from behind and the panicked hunter whipped around only to lose himself in two huge blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes. Eyes of such deep blue that he could so easily drown in those oceans and he wouldn't even mind. Those ocean eyes were the eyes of Castiel.

"It's alright."

"...What?"

"Lucifer won't hurt you. Sam wouldn't let him. Or Gabriel would stop him. And even if al else failed, I would protect you from the devil."

"Cas, you're back. You're alive!"

"I am. Through Gabriel and Lucifer."

At that reminder Dean turned back to what looked like Sam with dread, but Castiel stepped closer now to manouver himself back into his field of vision:

"I know that this must be uncomfortable for you, but I can assure you that it was necessary."

"Necessary?! My b- Sam... _Satan_ has my Sammy!!!"

"Technically they have each other."

" _Sat-!_ "

"Dean! Listen to me. Please."

They stared at each other a good long while, just staring into each other's eyes, before finally Dean made a tiny nod and Castiel took a deep breath:

"Lucifer is an incredibly powerful angel. Most vessels would burst within moments if he tried to squeeze all that might into them. His last vessel was very strong and he kept reinforcing it with demon blood, but it was still melting away around him. Then he... to work the spell that brought me back to life he had to use so much of his power that his vessel just couldn't take it anymore. It just burst around him. He was extremely weakened, formless. He needed a new vessel and Sam is the only one that can take him permanently."

"So now Sam is th-"

"No, Dean. It doesn't hurt him."

"You think? That what they tell you?"

"... I checked."

"Oh. Good. But... I mean that's the very least. But... This... Satan taking Sam wasn't really part of the deal."

"I don't understand. You made a deal? No-one told me..."

Dean groaned. Under different circumstances he would find Castiel's culture clash frown adorable, but right now it was just distracting.

"I mean that Satan can't just take Sam."

"Of course he can't."

"Good."

"As an angel he had to inquire Sam's consent first."

"That's not what I was talking about!"

"I am afraid you will have to be clearer then."

"I won't tolerated my little brother being possessed by the devil! Or anyone for that matter."

"Why? They're relationship is symbiotic."

"Symbiotic?! He is _using_ Sam like a freaking angel condom!"

"And he protects him."

"What?"

"His presence alone protects Sam from almost all kinds of attacks or accidents as well as sickness and aging. With an archangel inside him, nothing that is not at least as powerful as an archangel itself could possibly pose a threat to him. And if that was the case, Lucifer would become active and protect him with his power."

"And who will protect him from Lucifer?"

"Why would he need protecting? Lucifer would never hurt the one he loves."

Now Dean's eyebrows shot up and he half laughed:

"The devil? Love?! You're kidding."

The incredulous laughter got stuck in his throat, though. Castiel looked devastated.

"Dean, I am not. Angels _can_ fall in love with humans."

They could? It hadn't sounded like that when he talked to Anna about why she preferred being a human. It hadn't seemed like that when everything his heart had hoped was really there and not just his wishful thinking fell apart as Castiel turned away from him after he had been dragged away to heaven. Only to live up once more and die again when Castiel returned to his side and was killed.

So it was possible? But no. That didn't mean that there was something there. Lucifer had been viciously defensive of Gabriel, he could only expect Castiel to be similarly defensive of Lucifer. It was probably a fallen angel brothers thing. But even if there was nothing, it was a possibility.

...Satan, though? Still seeking for some hint of Castiel's own feelings in those deep deep eyes, he finally spoke up again:

"Angels, yes. But ...the devil?"

"He is an angel, too."

"I know. But he hates people."

"Most people. Not all. And hatred is much closer to love than indifference. Most angels are just indifferent. Like Michael. But we are not."

We? Did that mean that he cared, too? Cared at least. Dean wasn't sure if Gabriel was included in that 'we' and he doubted that the trickster was in love with any human, so Castiel probably just meant with them not being indifferent that they cared in some way. But- Urgh! This could mean so many things. He tried to scan the angel's face again, but it revealed no more to him. Only the utter sincerity of those eyes.

"So h-he... um..."

Damn, those eyes were distracting. But Castiel still seemed to understand him.

"Lucifer will not hurt Sam. He will defend him with everything he has."

"Good."

"I am very glad that you agree, Dean. We must all be as one in this. It is the only way to protect them."

"Sure... Wait, what?"

"Lucifer has agreed not to duel Michael with angelic power, which would destroy much of this continent, but we must protect him and with him Sam. Because Michael will still come for him and if Lucifer can't talk him down, and we expect that Michael won't be reasonable, then he will stop at nothing to kill both our brothers. We must be ready then."

"Yes. Of course. We'll protect Sam-them and we're gonna kick that son of a bitch's ass."

Bobby let out the breath he had been holding in a sigh of relief, but Dean didn't come over to discuss their plans to achieving that. He kept looking at Castiel like he wanted to worship the formerly dead angel and Castiel was basically his mirror image. Sam had to look away to hide his grin for decency's sake, but Gabriel was never one for subtlety:

"Alright, now if you're done eye-fucking each other's brains out, here's the plan of attack:"

Instantly they broke apart and looked away so fast neither saw the other blush beet red. Gabriel counted that as a success, while Bobby just rolled his eyes and Sam gave up on hiding what he thought.

'Those two are so ending up together.'

'Yep.'

 

The sun was getting low and her corona turned tangerine as she laid down on the horizon like a crown of fire. It was beautiful. He kept watching the play of colors for hours, patient in his solitude. When tangerine became red, he heard a flutter of wings.

"You were supposed to meet me in Lawrence. Hours ago."

Adam's voice, of course. But he didn't turn. He kept sitting cross-legged on a lonely field in the middle of nowhere, watching the sunset. After a long moment of just looking like he didn't care, he answered:

"Sorry, Michael, I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

A snort answered him and the other voice turned reproachful:

"Don't be like that, little brother. This is destiny. You can't escape it."

Right on cue Raphael appeared with loads of angels backing him up to form a circle around the two. They were going to make sure that this duel happened. Or so they thought. Now he stood up and dismissed Raphael by turning to face Michael at last:

"Looks like you're right."

Michael nodded, but against his better judgement, he gave the eldest archangel the benefit of the doubt and tried to convince him not to go through with it. He tried to get him to think about why. Why were they to fight, after God had made him to rebel. He asked his brother to walk off the chessboard, to no longer be a game piece for their father.

And for a moment it actually looked like Michael was thinking about his words. But no, he was still Daddy's boy:

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."

They were seething inside, human and angel both. That was the last time a brother called them so.

"Maybe, but maybe you should also have listened to the humans more. As a wise little man once said on their little devices: 'Oh, monster... Perhaps you should speak to me more softly then, because monsters are dangerous and just now kings are dying like flies.' I do think the throne of heaven could use a new owner."

Michael frowned to hear him speak positively about humans, but it didn't matter now. He was firm in his beliefs.

"You will never return to heaven, little brother."

"Nor you."

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings off to the side and then a whir and Michael screamed under a flash of white. His minions were in shock to behold their leader painfully trying to clutch at his left wings. An archangel's blade was embedded in the stems of two where they overlapped close to his back. Someone had thrown it. But not Lucifer. And it wasn't his blade, either.

They looked for the offender and saw Gabriel cackling as he landed just outside the circle of angels. They parted instantly. No-one wanted to stand in the way of an unpredictable archangel. Especially one that even their leader had thought dead.

"Gabriel? Where do you come from?! Where were you?!"

"Right here on Earth, big bro. Where you and your lackeys never go."

Michael did not answer that, his world was falling apart. Had Lucifer found their lost brother when none of them could? Had he reunited them? Or had Gabriel come to Lucifer, even though he always kept his distance to them? He had never been that close to their youngest, but he knew that Gabriel was good. Rather too soft for their strife. And now he was with Lucifer? How could the kindest of them all side with the devil? Was he missing something?

But Raphael did not share his crisis:

"Gabriel! This is a duel, you had no right to intervene! You have rebelled against father's orders! I'll have you thrown in heaven's cells for this!"

"You won't. You killed Castiel. You won't live long enough give another order in heaven. But Michael first!"

He spread out his wings and Michael turned fully to him to counter the imminent attack. It would be a pity to kill the archangel, but maybe he could just throw him down and a punishment would set him straight again. They could always repeat the duel after he was healed to even the odds again. But he never would. 

Gabriel jumped and Michael focused on him completely, but that was his mistake. At the last moment, Gabriel folded one side's wings to speed past him and right then Michael was thrown to the ground from behind. He barely had time to realize that Lucifer would not wait for another attempt like he should, before he felt him grip the upper and lower arm bones in his main right wing and bend them against the nature of their joint until they snapped apart.

He screamed himself hoarse with the pain and hardly felt the devil grip the next wing as Raphael yelled in shock at the lesser angels to stop it. The next joint snapped and Gabriel landed next to his two brothers before the terrified choir had even registered the command. This was all happening so differently. It was not supposed to be like this! This was not God's plan!

Raphael repeated his order with more clarity now as Gabriel yanked his blade out of Michael's pierced wings. Even if by some miracke he got away, this archangel would not fly for a while. But then dear Raphael was shocked anew. The angels had heard his order now, but almost half just disappeared, just flew off! He couldn't believe it. And the rest was more intimidated then before. What on earth was going on?!

But if they weren't going to do it, he would take care of it himself. This had all started with Gabriel. Gabriel, who had now passed his blade over to Lucifer, who raised it above Michael's back, ready to impale him. But that also meant that the youngest archangel was unarmed.

Raphael raised his own blade and with a warcry pounced at his little brother, who instantly tried to flutter away. And he was fast, but by the tips of his wings Raphael caught him and ripped him back.

"STEP BACK!"

Lucifer froze. Raphael had his protégé with a blade to his throat. He himself was ready to kill Michael, but then Raphael would kill Gabriel. They were at an impasse. He sent a mental prayer as the angels watched, still frozen like they were watching a trainwreck. It was deathly silent in their balance of terror. But not for long.

"Hey, assbutt!"

They looked over and a bottle flew. A molotov cocktail of holy oil that exploded against Raphael's side. He shook in unexpected pain and his grip wavered long enough for Gabriel to shake it off and flee. But the angels were jolted into action now. There was not much they could do when archangels battled among themselves, but this attack had not come from an archangel. They looked and saw that it had come from Castiel. A simple angel like them. That they could fight.

They made to vanquish that traitorous angel, but another bottle flew from another side and burned the angel it hit to a crisp. They looked over in fear and saw... a human? Dean Winchester suddenly stood in the field with a bunch of bottles at his feet. Where had he come from? Humans were slow, but no-one had seen him approach. And a new bottle flew to kill when Bobby appeared out of thin air on another side of the group.

But those were humans! The angels parted to attack, but when one appeared right by Bobby he could only scream and die, pierced by an angel's blade. And as he fell, the others saw a demon by the human's side. Demons appeared around both of the humans and Castiel, all armed with angel blades. It was unbelievable. And more appeared and armed like angels they attacked as the bottles flew.

Because while the fallen angels recruited by Lucifer had armed his demons, the spawns of hell could survive the flames. Holy fire hurt them, but it didn't kill them like it killed angels, allowing them to dive through the enemy's rows without fear of the firestorm unleashed on them from three different sides. Now those angels understood why so many of their brothers had left at Raphael's order. They already had orders from their new master, Lucifer.

Michael looked around at the smoking battlefield and realized that his brother had already prepared it all. He had chosen a spot far off from any civilisation to guarantee the support of humans and turned a good chunk of heaven against him. The fallen angels were safe in the distance, risking themselves no more than by providing quick transportation for the humans while demons fought with thir weapons in their stead. At the end of the day, they would all go back to heaven, while their enemies would be dead.

"Brother? This was meant to be a duel! Father-"

"But it is! Michael, this is a duel! Your strength against mine. And my strength just so happens to be my persuasiveness. Don't you see? I have united angels, humans and demons under my rule! Now, be a good boy and let Adam's soul go. It is no use to you anymore. Send him back to heaven, where he belongs. And then die as - deep inside - you knew you would since the moment you took him. Because I know you knew that you would lose. Dean started this, breaking the first seal, not Adam. Only he could have finished it and you know that as well as I do."

"Father told me to fight you. I had to. I had to at least try to kill you."

"You couldn't say no. You had to fight. But neither could you bring yourself to kill me, right? So you sabotaged yourself. At least somewhat, you lowered your chances, or tolerated unkind odds."

"Brother, I am so sorry I cast you down. We always fought, but... Without you heaven was just empty. It no longer felt like home. I see that I made a mistake. I valued too much how He and they saw me. I wanted so desperately to be the good son. The good leader. But Father never loved me, no matter how hard I tried. You showed me that. Because you did love me. And then I lost the only love I ever had. And now I am empty, too. I can't stand disappointing Him, brother, I can't. But neither could I live with having killed you. Please, ...Luci, end it."

"Then let him go."

He felt Adam's soul leave the body underneath him and saw it fly to heaven. Then Sam gave the okay.

"Rest in peace, my brother."

Michael didn't fight it. He just took what he felt he deserved and died by lucifer's hand. At once the fighting stopped around them. Some heads turned to Raphael, who had reappeared from being burned by then. The angels didn't know what to do. So they begged for orders. But he didn't know what to do, either. Michael was dead. He had thought that they would win.

He was so lost in himself, mind going a mile a minute to come up with something, that Gabriel could utilize the distraction to grip him from behind and hold him still. Well, he struggled. But it was a token effort, his gaze was captured by Satan. And now the devil beckoned his flame throwers over and handed Castiel the blade from Michael's corpse.

"You killed Castiel. You killed Gabriel's dearest little brother. And you killed Dean's one true love and hope."

Dean went beet red at that, but mostly managed to keep his composure as Lucifer continued.

"You would deserve worse for the torture you inflicted on their minds. But I will be merciful. I take no more than your life."

Then he nodded to Castiel, who shyly went over to Dean to offer him a spot on the blade. He put one hand on it and together they made their way the the archangel. Raphael's struggles intensified now, but he was still weakened from the holy fire that had consumed him. He couldn't get away. And with the eldest living archangel's permission and the youngest archangel's help, they carried out the sentence together.

Raphael followed his master into the grave. Just with less dignity like the ass kisser he was. But kisses were not bad per se. Not when man and angel realized that they were still holding the blade long after Raphael had crumpled to the ground. When they realized that their hands were touching where they held the short handle of the blade.

"Dean? Was he right? About the... the one... true..."

"Uh, yeah. ...Cas, I'd totally get it if y-"

That was the kiss they cheered for, when the angel dropped the blade to grip the man's face with both hands and kiss him like his life depended on it. War and fire and bloodshed were forgotten for a kiss. Gabriel fished his blade from where it had fallen when Dean let go as well so he could grip his angel and pull him close. And then he materialized a camera and took about a hundred pictures of them.

But the couple didn't care. Bobby huffed "'bout time" and Samifer just smiled like the sun. The real one had set by then, but he let his white wings show to illuminate the field. With a word of telepathy the fallen angels reappeared and after a stern look from the devil, the demons handed back their weapons. For safety they also collected the dropped blades of the subjugated and the killed angels, while the couple just stood their sharing kisses.

No-one had the heart to disturb them as the now formerly fallen angels returned to heaven, while the enemy angels were instructed to remain on Earth. They were to bring ghosting souls to rest and heed prayers of love. Only when all demons and the other angels had left did Samifer approach.

"Guys? We should go home."

"Home?!

Dean squeezed his angel's hand as he heard the distress in his voice.

"Which home?"

"Not heaven, Castiel, don't worry. We will have to talk about that. But right now, I am merely talking about the hunter cabin."

"Oh, right. That is appropriate."

Dean chuckled, but paying more attention to his surroundings now, he noticed something extremely strange.

"Gabriel, you look unhappy. What happened? Out of candy?"

"Nah, just apprehensive."

"Why?"

"I'm going home."

"So?"

"I'm not going home with you. I'm going to my home. I've been gone so long I don't know what to feel now. I've missed it. But it never felt right to go back. Not to Michael and Raphael. And now... I don't know."

"Wait, you're going to heaven? Why?"

He looked between Gabriel and Samifer, Castiel with him in this confusion, but Gabriel explained with a heavy heart:

"Someone has to tell those lemmings what to do. And I haven't been there in ages. But I should. Luci can't go back, heaven won't let him. I'll try to find out if there is a way to undo that, but even then... he can't separate from Sam and Sam doesn't want to leave you. So I'm going. Lucifer has made me the viceroy of heaven."

"...Sorry, I guess."

"Don't be."

"But you like it here."

"I did. But now I have a much more important mission."

"Being?"

"To teach the angels free will and fun!"

"What?"

"I'm going to shape heaven after my image! Forget the fruits in the garden, I'm opening a candy shop! I'll be alright, Dean. No need to worry about me."

"I didn't!"

He insisted, but no-one believed him. Gabriel had turned the tide, given him hope and arranged the return of his love. Dean would be grateful forever. He was worried. But right now he was more worried for heaven than Gabriel. The trickster in charge? Ouch. Castiel, though, looked to his older brother with a warm smile.

He could already see it. The angels had loved Gabriel's treatment as fledglings and he would be sure to return them to that mindset before he raised them to think and have their own opinions and preferences. So he wasn't mad or scared when his brothers asked him to be heaven's embassador. He wanted to see his brothers and sisters mature as he had, so he agreed at once.

The only downside was that it meant he had to leave Dean every once in a while. Never for long, his brother promised. But he would still have to go. And it would make his time on earth all the sweeter. Like that night. Gabriel flew ahead, off to heaven as they returned to their earthly home. But Castiel was meant to follow in the morning. Just for a few days to help Gabriel get everything set. But it was enough to create a last night on earth kind of feeling.

 

"I like kissing you."

"That's good. 'Cuz I like kissing you, too. I like _you_."

"I like you, too."

"I hope so."

They went back to staring at each other and nothing could wake them from that trance, not even Bobby groaning like an old lion. Nothing until their snail pace approach had their lips touch again and they closed their eyes as they breathed each other's breaths.

"I don't understand the reason for this strong physical reaction. But I like it a lot."

"I don't care why kissing feels good, but I agree."

"AND WE THINK YOU SHOULD GET A BLOODY ROOM!"

They looked up into Bobby's red face and Samifer's endless grin. 'Kissing' while sitting on the couch beside each other had by then morphed into full-on making out with a hint of grinding. They were both also visibly hard, despite their audience. Dean blushed as he realized that, but Castiel just tilted his head with a frown.

"But we are in a room."

The poor old hunter rolled his eyes hard enough they almost looked like they wanted to fall out and got himself a new bottle of whiskey, but Dean now took the initiative, grabbed Castiel's arm and dragged him to the next bedroom.

"I am not entirely sure what is going to happen now."

"Nothing, if you don't want to."

"But you want something to happen."

"Only if you want it, too."

"I don't know it."

Dean sighed, Cas could be so adorable, especially when he was confused, but right now the man was as hard as a diamond and didn't have the patience to- wait a second...

"What do you mean you don't know it?"

"I am assuming you want to sleep with me. Lucifer mentioned that-"

"Okay one: No mentioning of any brothers. And two: So you do mean to tell me that you've never had sex? With anyone? Ever?"

Now Castiel looked down in what looked like embarrassment and that wouldn't do.

"Hey, hey, I'm not ...like... virgin-shaming you or anything. I just wanna know."

"Look, I've never had occasion, alright?"

"... Perfectly alright. I'll be gentle. If... you want to try?"

"I am curious. And I like kissing you. And you want it. And I trust yes. Yes, Dean, I want to try."

And, damn, that deep voice made his anatomy do funny things as he growled in his 'duh'-tone. He was so horney. And giddy. He was the first, the only one allowed to have this angel like that. He took the utmost care under the watchful gaze of huge blue eyes as he took piece after piece of the angel's clothing off and spread his signature trenchcoat on the bed before flinging his own clothes off like they were on fire.

He patted the bed with his heart hammering like hail on a tin roof and Castiel sat down beside him. Then, and he had really meant to go about it slowly, his resolve snapped and he all but pounced on the angel, pressing him down with his own body and touching every inch at once as he buried his tongue in the angel's soft-lipped mouth. But he was not reprimanded. He was welcomed.

Castiel was tentative, but reciporated in everything he did. Castiel. _Castiel_. This was actually Castiel underneath him, HIS ANGEL! He could barely believe it. And that was also the reason why his plan to come inside the angel was cut short. His hairless ape brain went no further than humping the warm body underneath, mouthing at that sharp jaw and biting the marble column underneath to make the silent angel cry out at last.

There was no patience for 'inside' then. They just rutted against each other like horny teenagers until both their firm stomach were painted white. He would have mourned his wasted chance, but that was his angel he had just marked with his come and that was too good to be true. The best, he'd say. Right up until the moment Castiel pushed one finger into the sticky liquid and stared at it with his adorable frown and then stuck the finger into his curious mouth to taste it.

Dean was instantly hard again and as the night went on, he made his angel scream his name.

 

"Yep, they're definitely at it now."

Bobby took another swig with a slightly crazed look on his face at the thought of interspecies sex and Samifer finally took mercy on him. They put the old man into a deep sleep with a touch to his temple and only then retreated to their palace. Celebrations were in order. And their egos demanded to get louder than the other couple.

"We are the kings of the world now, aren't we? Ruling heaven and hell, at least by proxy."

"We are", was the chuckled reply. Lucifer was happy. Sam, too. Almost. As a kid who had lived most of his life in dingy motels, stealing and hustling to be able to eat, he was a bit miffed that their titles didn't change a thing about his life style. In the end, he was still a hunter, staying on earth with his brother. The biggest change was that he could now be honest about Lucifer.

And that was a wonderful change. He expected that things would be awkward, but he had already told Dean that he wanted Lucifer to stay and Castiel had confirmed that it was no lie from Lucifer. So, wth some grumbling, Dean had accepted that the devil could tag along. After all, he _had_ spared/saved the world. And whenever Castiel was on Earth, he came along as well.

That should lessen the awkwardness of roaming the country with his brother and his boyfriend. But he expected that they woud still tease each other endlessly about their angel lovers. But that was just fun. It started as the sun rose on a different world than it had set upon.

And it never ended as Castiel traveled Earth and Heaven and brought with him stories about Gabriel's hilarious and educational changes and Meg came with reports and stories about Crowley's never-ending complaining about Hell like the drama queen he was.

It was fun and they laughed and were happy. And they did not need long to see that they needed nothing more. They needed no thrones but their lover's warm flesh and no crowns of heaven or hell to boast their royalty.

The devil did not even need revenge against the God that knew to stay away from the products of His miscalculations. That one unknown variable Lucifer had upset His entire equation and He could no longer tell the outcome. Angels and demons and humans had fought together under his command. The prodigal son had returned to heaven. All these things that had happened...

He no longer knew how to correct them. He no longer knew if it was safe, now that He had seen Lucifer win against Michael. It was true, his greatest strength had always been his persuasiveness. He was a seducer through and through. And no matter how angry He might be, He knew better than to the risk the wrath of Heaven, Hell and Earth combined. He stayed away and turned to another planet to try again.

Let them keep their happiness at a safe distance.

 

And thus they roamed the country, just two hunters with a beau angel in the backseat and a beau angel within.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end. I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> And thank you dearly for staying with me for so long!


End file.
